Touch of a goddess
by liffierout
Summary: Sasuke's life is turned around with the touch of a goddess. The only girl who has a good heart.
1. Chapter 1

A story I thought of while I was studying. No good!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

'Great. I knew that I should have stayed away from this village. Coming back here was a mistake' he thought. He shifted his head left and right as he continued to run.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke sighed as he looked back. 'These girls are so annoying. Why can't they understand that I will NEVER date them' He looked ahead and noticed a group of guys lined up. He quickly rushed towards the line and quietly sneaked behind them. The guys were too busy talking to one another to notice the Uchiha.

"I hope I get chosen," said a guy.

"Nah, I'm going to win!" said another.

"Hey! Have you seen Sasuke-kun?!" shouted the group of girls in unison as they stopped to check.

"Hey girls" winked a guy. "I can be your Sasuke anytime"

"Ewe gross" scoffed a girl. "Get lost!" The group of girls continued their search for Sasuke.

"Next!" a man was heard in the background.

Sasuke took a peek as he watched the girls leave. 'All these girls are annoying. They remind me of Sakura and Karin' He began to walk away until the line suddenly formed a chaotic circle. Everybody was shoving each other trying to get inside the manor. Unfortunately, Sasuke was in the middle of this chaos.

'What's going on' he thought. 'I swear, I'm going to kill all these guys if they don't stop' He tried to make his way out but he was pushed violently towards the house. Before he knew it, he was facing the gate.

"Hurry up Uchiha" two guards grabbed Sasuke by his arms and dragged him inside the house. The gate closed behind him.

"You guys need to get your dirty hands off of me or else I'll.." Sasuke was cut off.

"Do what" hissed a voice. A man came outside and stood on the balcony of his home.

Sasuke failed to notice his surroundings. It wasn't just anyone's house, it was the Hyuga manor. He shook the guards hold on him and began to leave. "I'm out of here"

"You ungrateful little.." the guard yelled until he was cut off.

"Enough" Hiashi shouted. "Let the Uchiha go. That fool is a waste of my time. Fetch me the next man"

"Waste of your time?" asked Sasuke. He turned around and walked towards Hiashi. "I'm the Uchiha. Feared by all"

"How dare you talk to Hiashi-sama like that!" shouted the guard as he closed in towards Sasuke.

Hiashi raised his hand up and the guard backed away. The Hyuga and Uchiha stared at one another, which seemed like forever.

"Father!" yelled an sweet, elegant voice.

"I'm busy Hinata" Hiashi continued his staring contest with the Uchiha. "Go back inside"

Hinata continued to run towards her father to see what the commotion was about. "But father, I brought…tea..for our.." she noticed Sasuke in front of her father "guests….AHHH!" Hinata suddenly slipped and her tray slithered out from her hands. "Watch out!" It was too late.

Sploosh!

"Ah…Gomen Sasuke-san!" she yelled as she bowed up and down.

Sasuke stood there silently as he soaked wet.

Everybody was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Sploosh!

"Gomen…Gomen Sasuke-san!" cried Hinata.

Sasuke stood there with an annoyed face. 'Who the hell does this girl think she is', he thought.

'OHH my goodness', thought Hinata. 'What should I do…I'm such an idiot..' She then had an idea. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and walked towards Sasuke.

"Here Sasuke-san…AHHHH!" As Hinata walked down the stairs of the balcony, she slipped once again. But this time on Sasuke!

"Hinata-sama!" cried the guard.

Hinata opened her eyes and two dark eyes were staring back at her.

"Ah…I'm…sorry Sasuke-san!" shrieked Hinata. She blushed as red as a tomato and tried to regain her posture. "I'm sorry!"

"You clumsy girl" snapped Sasuke. He got up and patted the dirt off his sleeves.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" shouted Hiashi "Go inside Hinata"

"Yes…father" she bowed down and left the scene.

"I'm out of here" sneered Sasuke. He began to walk away.

"Hiashi-sama, should we let him go?" stated the guard.

"Let him be"

* * *

'That foolish Hyuga' thought Sasuke 'If I see her again, I'm going to…'

"Sasuke-san!" yelled Hinata.

Sasuke turned around and saw the Hyuga running towards him. "What do you want"

"I..came…to apologize…and give you this…" she held out a towel.

"I don't need your help," he said coldly.

"But….."

"Leave. Don't ever come close to me. Got that?"

"Yes….sorry…" she turned around and left the Uchiha alone.

'Idiot girl. She dropped her towel' he grabbed the towel off the floor.

"Aren't you going to return that to her?"

"What do you want baka" snapped Sasuke.

"You should be calling me hokage-sama!" laughed the blonde haired ninja.

"Baka is good enough for me" sneered Sasuke.

"Anyways, you should have went easy on Hinata! You're 23 years old and still don't know how to treat a lady" he gave a slight chuckle.

"Says the guy who has been punched by a girl millions of times" he shot back.

"But now I'm a married man" he gave Sasuke a wink.

"Whatever baka"

"You should apologize to Hinata. She's such a nice girl, she only tried to help" Naruto began to walk away. "Same Uchiha as always"

'I can be a nice guy. Just watch' He walked away as the towel dangled on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

"Yes father?" Hinata came into her father's room.

"Hinata, have you picked the 'one'?" asked Hiashi. He was sitting down, reading the newspaper.

"ummm..no…father"

Hiashi put down the newspaper and looked at Hinata. "You know, I'm going to have to choose for you if you don't"

"Yes..yes father. I know"

"Here's the list of men that I chose for you" he handed her a piece of paper. "You're 23 years old. As heiress of our clan, you need to have a family already and produce the next heir"

"Yes father, I will" she bowed down and left his room.

* * *

Later that day

'All these men…their just not for me', thought Hinata. She wiped the few tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hello Ms, are you getting inside the bus? I've been calling out to you for the past 5 minutes"

"Oh I'm sorry. Yes" she bowed down at the bus driver and went inside. She looked around to find a seat and sat by herself. 'Today is going to be a long day' she sighed as she took out a book from her purse.

* * *

"This is such a pain"

"What do you mean? Today is going to be fun!"

"Why do I have to be here?"

'That last voice' Hinata quickly looked up and noticed Sasuke come inside the bus. She raised her book in front of her face so he would not notice her.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan!" smiled Kiba. "Why are you hiding yourself under that book?"

"Oh hi Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun and…Sas..Sasuke-san" she raised herself up and gave them a bow.

"Theirs a couple of seats in the back" said Shikamaru as he pointed towards the back seats

"Oh right. Catch you later Hinata-chan" waved Kiba.

Kiba and Shikamaru walked past Hinata followed by Sasuke. Hinata sat down and looked from the corner of her eye at Sasuke. He completely ignored her.

'I guess…he's still..mad' she sighed. She continued reading her book.

* * *

"Hey guys, you like my new video recorder? Pretty nice right?" Kiba turned the device on and looked out the viewfinder.

"Get that thing out of my face" Sasuke placed his hand on the device and pushed it away.

"Why do you even need that?" asked Shikamaru.

"To record our training. I want to record that day I beat Sasuke," laughed Kiba. He continued to record Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Give me that," snapped Sasuke. He grabbed the object and placed it in his hand. "I'll keep it until you learn not to be a fool"

"No fair!" pouted Kiba.

Sasuke then noticed Hinata rise from her seat. 'She's getting off already' he thought.

"Hey Hinata-chan's book fell. Let me give it to…" Kiba was cut off.

"I'll do it" Sasuke got up and walked towards Hinata. He leaned down and grabbed the book. As he raised the book off the floor and towards Hinata, he accidently raised her skirt up with the book "Your book….uhhhh"

Hinata turned her head around and watched in horror at what was happening. She looked at Sasuke, the book and then the video camera in his other hand. "AHHHH!" she squealed as she gave Sasuke a slap.

"Ow.." Sasuke dropped the book on the floor and touched the side of his cheek. "What was that for you stubborn girl! I was just trying to give you your…"

"Y…YOU…PE..PERVERT!" yelled Hinata as she ran off the bus.

Hinata ran across the street and hid behind the fence. 'What..just happened' she placed her hands on her face to hide away the tears. 'Sasuke-san…must really hate..me…'

Meanwhile with Sasuke.

"Today we have all witnessed the day that, the Uchiha, was hit by Hinata-chan" proclaimed Kiba as he took footage of Sasuke.

"That's going to leave a mark," said Shikamaru.

"Shut up" sneered Sasuke as he hid his face from the cameras view. His cheek had already formed a bruise. 'I was just trying to be nice'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

"We should call it quits today" said an exhausting Kiba.

"Already? We barely started" snickered Sasuke.

"You're all too troublesome. I have to go meet up with Ino. See both of you some other time" Shikamaru began to walk away.

"What are you going to do Sasuke? Maybe get slapped by Hinata again" laughed Kiba.

"Idiot" Sasuke smacked him on the head.

"Ouch!" cried Kiba. "Maybe you should return her book" He handed him the book

"Whatever" he walked away from Kiba. 'Who reads books' he observed the book and rustled through the pages. 'Huh? What's this?' He noticed a piece of paper in the middle of the book. 'Theirs names on here…wait only guys. Why would she have guys names on a piece of paper? Wait? Don't tell me she's planning on dating all these guys? I didn't know she was that kind of girl'

"OOH Sasuke-kun!" a young girl snatched onto his arm. "Why are you alone? Let's go on a date!" she dragged him away.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned around and noticed a boy running towards her.

"I hope I'm not late!" the boy gasped for air.

"Not at all Sako-kun" smiled Hinata.

"Thank you! I'm so lucky to be on a date with you", smiled Sako. "Shall we?"

"Yes" Hinata followed Sako towards the restaurant.

"Hold on, that looks like Yuka" he noticed a young woman drag a man into the restaurant. "Hey Yuka!" he shouted waving at her.

"Let's go meet up with them…" he noticed Hinata not saying a word. "Are you ok?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

Hinata stood their frozen. 'Is..that..Sasuke-san…'

"Oh hey Sako-kun!" yelled Yuka as she ran towards them, dragging poor Sasuke with her.

"Um…I'll meet you inside..Sako-kun…" Hinata turned her head slowly to the left to avoid Sasuke's glare. 'I hope he doesn't say anything'

"Hey don't ignore me" Sasuke placed the book on her head. "You're lucky I'm returning this to you"

"I'm sorry…Sasuke-san…Thank you" she grabbed the book and placed it in her bag. 'I hope...he's still not mad at me'

"How about you guys join us?" asked Yuka "It can be a double date!"

"It's ok with me" stated Sako "What do you think Hinata-chan?"

'What..should I say...I can't even look at Sasuke-san in the eye'. "Ummm..well.." she was interrupted.

"Why not? It could be fun" smirked Sasuke. "Besides there's a lot of interesting people here"

"Hai" replied Hinata. 'Interesting…what does he mean..'

"Alrighty! Shall we go then?" Sako pulled the door open. "Ladies first"

"Thank you" smiled Hinata. She went inside followed by Sako.

Sasuke grabbed the door and opened it.

"Aw thank you…uhh.." Yuka stopped when she noticed that Sasuke went inside first and left her outside.

* * *

"We should sit their" Sako pointed towards a table in the back.

Hinata sat next to Sako while Sasuke sat next to Yuka.

"Hi, I'll be your waitress for today. What would you like to order" asked the young waitress.

"We're getting a number one and four" replied Sako.

"We're getting the number 3. Right Sasuke-kun?" asked Yuka.

"Ok" he said.

"Ok it will be out in a couple of minutes. Here are your drinks" she passed the drinks to each of them.

"So Yuka, how did you guys meet?" asked Sako as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh it was love at first sight!" exclaimed Yuka. She grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. "He was all alone today but luckily I found..." Yuka was interrupted.

"AHH" shrieked Hinata. She accidently dropped her drink on her lap. She quickly got up from her seat and patted her skirt with napkins.

"Hinata-chan! Are you ok?!" Sako got up to help Hinata.

"I'm..I'm okay Sako-kun. Im..going to the ladies room to clean myself up"

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Yuka.

"No please enjoy..your date with Sasuke-san. I won't take long" she bowed down and left the table.

'That girl is really clumsy' Sasuke watched as Hinata walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

"So Sako-kun, how did you and Hinata meet?" asked Yuka as she still hung onto Sasuke.

"Well to tell you the truth, I was chosen by her father to date her" he proclaimed proudly.

"Chosen?" asked a confused Yuka.

"Yeah, the other day I had to wait in line and talk to him. Her father is very picky but I managed. Hopefully Hinata chooses me to be her future partner"

"Good luck" smiled Yuka.

'Hold on' thought Sasuke. 'So that piece of paper was a list of boys her father had chosen. All this time I thought she was like every other girl' He looked at the direction of the bathroom. 'What's taking her so long?'

"I'm going to the restroom" he stated.

"Don't take too long Sasuke-kun" winked Yuka. She slid out the chair to let Sasuke pass through.

* * *

'I just don't feel comfortable with Sasuke-san here…I just feel so nervous when he's around. I guess that's why I'm so clumsy' thought Hinata as she sat down on the toilet. 'I knew..I should have…just stayed home. I'm…such an idiot'

"Where are you going sir!" screamed a waitress.

"Huh?" Hinata listened closely as someone entered the restroom.

SLAM

"AHH!" squealed Hinata as she gave Sasuke another slap.

"Again!" he touched the side of his cheek.

"Ahh…gomen Sasuke-san…you scared me…" Hinata covered her face to hide the embarrassment.

"Let's go back" he grabbed her wrist to pull her out the stall.

"I..think..I'm going home early…" stuttered Hinata.

"You just can't leave that boyfriend of yours alone" stated Sasuke.

"Umm..he's not my boyfriend.." Hinata tried every way to avoid Sasuke's glare.

"Just go back, if not you're going to worry everybody" he let her go.

'Everybody? Does he mean himself' thought Hinata "UURRP" Hinata quickly covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"I…do..don't feel so good" she dropped to her knees and closed her eyes.

'Seriously, this girl is something else' thought Sasuke. "Get on" he pointed towards his back.

"Umm..nooo..I'll…go home..thank you" Hinata's vision was getting blurry and she couldn't even get up. She leaned against Sasuke's back and completely blacked out.

'Great. She's asleep' sighed Sasuke. He grabbed Hinata and placed her on his back, piggy-back style. 'Good thing she's wearing a long skirt..wait why I'm I thinking about that' A tint of blush rose across his face.

"Hinata-chan!" cried Sako as he saw Sasuke carrying Hinata. "Is she okay?!"

"She's fine. I'm taking her home" he stated.

"I'll take her h…" Sako was interrupted.

"I'll take her. Besides she's already on my back" As Sasuke walked towards the entrance, the waitresses opened the door for him.

"Yuka" he said.

"Yes Sasuke-kun!" smiled Yuka.

"Pay the bill for us" And with that Sasuke left.

* * *

'This girl is really tiny' thought Sasuke as he walked down the road towards the Hyuga manor.

"Father…"

"Oh you're awa…." Sasuke was cut off.

"I…don't…want ..to" mumbled Hinata.

"Foolish girl must be talking in her sleep" sneered Sasuke.

"I don't…want..to..mmmmm…I…don't..love..any of them.." Hinata strengthened her grip on Sasuke's neck.

'She's trying to choke me' Sasuke pulled her arms apart to let them loose. 'She's so fragile'

"Hinata-sama!" yelled a guard as he noticed Sasuke coming towards them.

"What have you done! Call Hiashi-sama! Hurry!" yelled another guard.

"What's the meaning of all this ruckus?" shouted Hiashi as he stepped out of his home. He looked out the gate and saw Sasuke. "Uchiha. What do you want"

"Your daughter was sick so I brought her back" he stated.

Hiashi opened the gate and walked towards the Uchiha. He snapped his fingers and two guards quickly grabbed Hinata off of Sasuke.

"Never come close to my daughter. I forbid you of ever talking to her" said Hiashi.

"Doesn't matter to me" Sasuke walked away without a care in the world.

"That fool is trying to hide his true nature like any other Uchiha" scoffed Hiashi. Hiashi went back to the manor and entered Hinata's room.

"She'll be okay" stated the maid. "She just has a fever" The maid walked away leaving the two hyugas alone.

"Sas...sasuke...", mumbled Hinata.

Hiashi closed his eyes and then walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will .If I did, the story would be different.

**Note: '...' means thinking and "..." means dialogue**

"Oi! Hinata!" waved Ino.

"Ino-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata.

"I'm shopping silly" laughed Ino. "I saw you across the street. Why don't we shop together?"

"Sure" smiled Hinata.

"Let's go get some perfume! I really need some" Ino grabbed Hinata and dragged her away.

* * *

"Hey Ino" said Hinata

"Yes?" replied Ino as she looked at a bottle of perfume.

"The other day, Sasuke-san was at my house"

"Other day?" questioned Ino. "Oh you mean when your father was interviewing all those guys?"

"Yes. I just don't understand why Sasuke-san was their"

"Maybe he actually wanted to get picked" Ino gave Hinata a wink.

"Umm…I doubt it"

"Oh Hinata! Stop worrying yourself over him. Theirs a million guys in Konoha village, I'm sure you're going to find the right one. Trust me!"

"Thanks Ino-chan" Hinata gave Ino a slight smile.

"I'm going to buy this perfume really quick! Wait right here" Ino rushed off to the front counter.

Hinata walked around the aisle's trying to find something to buy. 'Oh this is cute' she thought. She grabbed a star shaped perfume bottle. 'It's called touch of a goddess' she then noticed a lipstick section besides the perfume area. 'This color is pretty' she grabbed a hot red lipstick and tried it on. She looked at the mirror and looked away in horror. 'Uh..it's too bright…it looks awful' She looked through her purse for a napkin to clean the lipstick off.

"Try other colors. Like this one" Hinata saw a hand point out to a pink lipstick.

'Sasuke-san..' She quickly looked to her left and realized Sasuke was there.

"What's with the surprise look on your face? I'm not here for you. I'm here for this" He grabbed an object off the shelf. "Some mousse for my hair"

"Umm..Sasuke-san…" stammered Hinata.

"What"

"I'm sorry for everything I caused you. I didn't mean to drop the tea on you or slap you. I'm really sorry" she lowered her head and bowed down.

"It's cool"

"I hope I didn't…ru..ruin your date with Yuka"

"Ruin?" he asked.

"Remember? I had to leave early. My father told me that Sako-kun was generous enough to take me home"

'That father of hers changed the story' he thought. 'Bastard'

"Hello, are you looking for anything sir?" asked a female worker.

"No not really" he said.

"Oh I see. Helping your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh I'm not…." Hinata was cut off.

"Yeah something like that" snickered Sasuke.

'Huh…what's going on…why is he…' Hinata turned around to hide her blushing face. 'Is he just playing around with me..'

"I'm sorry, I have to go Sasuke-san" Hinata quickly turned around. She ran into another section of the store and hid behind the wall.

"Hey Hinata, why are you hiding? Oh are you getting that lipstick?" Ino approached Hinata.

"Um.."Hinata looked at her hand and realized she was holding the pink lipstick.

"It's a nice color. You should get it?!" Ino grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her to the counter to pay for it.

"You really think it's a good color?" asked Hinata.

"Of course!" Ino grabbed the lipstick and opened it up. "I'll put it on you. Hold still" Ino grabbed her mirror from her purse and opened it. "Look!"

"It's a beautiful color" said Hinata. 'Sasuke-san…was right' she thought. "Well I have to go already. It's getting pretty late"

"Want me to walk you home?"asked Ino.

"Oh no it's okay"

"Ok then. Be safe" Ino waved Hinata goodbye and left.

* * *

'Why do I keep on meeting Sasuke-san' sighed Hinata. 'Everywhere I go…he's there. He's like any other guy…just playing around with me' She wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Hey are you crying?"

Hinata stopped and realized two guys were behind her.

"What happened cutie" said the man as he caressed her hair.

"What is a Hyuga doing all by herself" said the other man.

"Want me and my friend to cheer you up?"

"N..no..thank you" relpied Hinata as she tried to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going" one of the guys grabbed onto Hinata's shoulder and pushed her towards him.

"Please…stop" cried Hinata.

"Leave her alone"

Both of the men stopped.

"Shheeesh! We weren't doing anything Uchiha" said the man. Both the men walked away.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and began to cry. "I'm..sorry..Sasuke-san!" she cried out. "I…always get in your way.."

"Foolish girl. What are you doing here, it's late" he snapped at her.

"Gomen….I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.."

"Hurry up and get going. I'll take you" he said. He walked on ahead of her.

"Thank you…Sasuke-san…"

"I see you listened to me earlier. Looks better than the other color"

"Thank..yo..you" said Hinata as she placed her fingers on her lips.

* * *

"Hinata-sama!" yelled a guard.

"Are you okay?" yelled another.

"Yes. I'm okay. Don't worry. Sasuke-san…" she was interrupted by her father.

"Hinata! Go inside. Now!" yelled Hiashi.

"Yes..father" Hinata went inside the manor.

"I thought I told you to never come close to my daughter"

"I didn't" said the Uchiha.

"Then who should I blame then?!"

"It's a thing called fate" snickered Sasuke as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Ok, hope you enjoyed the chapters I updated today! This will be my last chapter until this semester ends. I have two major exams and then my birthday, so I'm going to be super busy. Enjoy!**

"Father! Please!" cried Hinata. "Sasuke-san hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Don't ever say that name in this house again!" shouted Hiashi. "I never want to see him with you!"

"But father…we always seem to ru…run into each other" stuttered Hinata.

"Are you trying to say it's fate!" yelled Hiashi.

"No…father.."

"If I ever see you with him, I'm going to send you far away. You know the rules here. Uchiha's and Hyuga's are not supposed to mix. Understood?!"

"Yes father"

* * *

A few days later

'Please don't let me see Sasuke-san at all today' sighed Hinata. She walked towards the Konoha Market when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Gomen.." Hinata continued on without even looking at who it was.

"I thought all Hyuga's were formal"

'eeek!' Hinata quickly turned around and to her surprise it was Sasuke. "I'm so so..sorry..Sasuke-san!" she bowed down and tried to avoid any communication with him. "I must go now. Please excuse me"

"Hold on" he grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't leave. "Why are you in a rush to leave?"

"I have to. Please let go" she refused to look at Sasuke.

"Why"

"I just…have.." she was cut off.

"I want you to go out with me"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Huh? Wh..what..do you ….mean?"

"Go out with me" he stated once again.

Hinata stood their frozen. She didn't know what to say. 'Why..is this happening to me' She quickly shook Sasuke's grip from her wrist. "I..I don't feel the same about you. I'm sorry Sasuke-san.." she turned around and left Sasuke alone.

'Why would he be interested in me…why' cried Hinata. She ran into the market and grabbed a basket. 'I just don't understand. I always thought that he was playing with me but…'

"Hinata?"

"Huh?" Hinata shook the trance she was in and realized that Ino was in front of her.

"What's wrong?" waved Ino.

"Oh nothing at all" smiled Hinata.

Ino gave Hinata an unsure look. "It's about a boy right?"

"Um…." She looked away and began to twiddle her fingers together.

"Come out with me tomorrow night" stated Ino.

"Where?" asked Hinata.

"Pick up a couple of guys and have some fun" she gave her a wink.

"But what about Shikamaru?"

"I meant for you" laughed Ino "You're new at this, aren't you?"

"Um…well…if my dad let's me.."

"Of course he will! I'll ask him myself. Besides of all the friends you have, he likes me the most and also Tenten"

"Is Tenten-chan and Sakura-chan going too?" asked Hinata.

"Nah, Tenten's on a mission and you know Sakura. She's always busy since she is married to the Hokage after all. I'll pick you up tomorrow. So get ready!" She kissed Hinata on her cheek and left.

'I could go, I guess..why not? Forget about Sasuke-san and everything else' she thought. She paid for her groceries and went outside. 'It's raining...the sky looked awful today so thankfully I brought my umbrella' she opened it up and hovered it above her head. She waited at the bus stop until the bus came. She entered the bus and looked around for a seat.

'AHH! What is Sasuke-san…doing here..' she noticed Sasuke had his eyes closed and his head was tilted downward. 'He must be asleep..' she carefully made her way past Sasuke and sat two seats down. 'Please don't let him see me' She watched Sasuke as he waddled left and right when the bus moved. 'He's soaked…and he doesn't have an umbrella…I hope he doesn't get sick' Sasuke moved his shoulders and she quickly lowered herself so she would not be seen. She gave a sigh of relieve as he returned to his sleep. 'What should I do? What if gets off where I get off?'

"So I heard that the Uchiha got rejected" whispered a couple behind Hinata.

"Seriously?! The almighty Uchiha? Whoever that girl was, she should have been grateful to be asked by him" whispered another person.

Hinata lowered herself even more. 'I'm sorry…'

"Next stop Konoha plaza" buzzed the intercom.

Hinata got up and walked past Sasuke. She looked back at him and placed her umbrella besides him. 'I don't want him to get sick'

"Hey Hinata-chan!" yelled Sako.

Hinata quickly flinched as she heard her name being yelled out "Bye Sako-kun" waved Hinata. 'I hope he doesn't wake up…' As she was getting off from the bus, she took a look back .Sasuke was standing up, looking directly at her. She quickly got off and ran home.

Sasuke looked out the window and watched her until she was out of sight. He turned around and saw that there was an umbrella by his seat. 'Idiot, she's going to get wet'

* * *

Two nights later

"Whoa what is the Hyuga doing here in the club?!" whispered a guy.

"She's a cutie" said another.

Hinata received stares from every man in the room. 'This…top is too low cut' She raised her ruffled top and fixed her long skirt.

"Ino…umm" stuttered Hinata.

"You look great Hinata! Put some of that pink lipstick you bought the other day"

"Umm..well" she opened her purse and the lipstick fell out.

Ino picked it up and opened the top. "Come over here, I'll put it on you"

"Wait…that's" Hinata stood still as Ino rubbed the pink lipstick on her. 'Sasuke-san..'

"Are you ladies free"

Hinata and Ino quickly spun around.

"Honey, you're here!" Ino latched onto Shikamaru.

"Wow Hinata-chan! You look so different!" stated Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba-kun" smiled Hinata.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ino as she was still hugging onto Shikamaru.

"Well, we got done with training so we decided to have some fun. Sasuke was around her…." Kiba was cut off by a loud squeal.

"EEEK!" squealed Hinata. She quickly left her friends and ran the opposite direction. 'I have..to get out of here' Hinata was running so fast that she failed to realize that she had run into somebody. "I'm sorry.." she said as she placed her hand on nose to lessen the pain.

"Well, hey their sexy lady. No need to throw yourself at me" The man placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"I..was just leaving" said Hinata.

"Cmon stay. Have some fun. Just have one drink with us" he handed her a drink.

'What I'm I saying….I came here to forget about Sasuke-san…' thought Hinata. She slowly placed the tip of the drink on her lip.

"She can't handle liquor" a hand hovered over the cup.

"Sas..sasuke…" Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you" said Sasuke.

Hinata looked away from his glare and ran out the door. As she ran down the alley, her heels bent sideways causing her to twist her ankle. She stopped to rest and dropped to the floor. 'I can't go on...'


End file.
